Let It Go
by ohrere
Summary: Cerita Luhan yang memperjuangkan sesuatu yang ia cintai dalam hidupnya. Haruskah ia melepaskan sesuatu itu demi kebahagiaan sesuatu itu sendiri ? Atau malah menjaga sesuatu itu demi kebahagiaannya sendiri ?


Seorang yeoja cantik bermata rusa terlihat tengah termenung sendiri di sudut kantin Universitas. Kepalanya hanya tertunduk sedari tadi tanpa memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Matanya yang indah, memancarkan kesedihan mendalam, bahkan sisa air matanya masih menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Pandangannya kosong seakan tengah menerawang kepada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sangat sakit seakarang. Ya, rasa sakit yang masih dan mungkin akan tetap membekas dihati yeoja cantik itu.

"Luhan.." sapaan Xiumin membuyarkan lamunan Luhan

Luhan hanya bergeming, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke tanah. Entah kenapa, tak ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Biasanya ia akan dengan senang hati menanggapi setiap perkataan Xiumin-sahabatnya, itu. Namun karena kali ini suasana hatinya sedang sangat tidak mendukung, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"mau sampai kapan kau begini, Lu? Ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apa – apa. Malah akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri" ujar Xiumin sambil menatap Luhan prihatin.

"aku.. aku.. mencintainya, xiumin" jawab luhan dengan nada bergetar. Tanpa terasa air mata kembali jatuh di pipinya.

"aku tahu, Lu. Tapi apa kau tak bisa berfikir lebih rasional sedikit sekarang? Dia sudah seenaknya kepadamu."

Luhan mengelap sisa air matanya lalu tersenyum ke arah Xiumin, "tidak, aku yang salah Xiu. Aku mungkin memang belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuknya selama ini. Dan aku terlalu egois. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya."

Jawaban Luhan tentu membuat Xiumin kesal. Ia bahkan tak habis pikir, kenapa sahabatnya bisa sangat mencintai orang yang ia anggap sangat tidak tau terima kasih itu.

"hmm.. ya sudah, aku hanya bisa mendukungmu, Lu. Kau jangan menangis lagi. Kajja, kita ke kelas" ajak Xiumin

Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Xiumin dari belakang.

* * *

Luhan POV

Aku melangkah ragu – ragu untuk menghampiri seseorang yang kini tengah berada di salah satu kursi di kelas. Dia adalah namjachingu-ku, Oh Sehun. Sudah 2 tahun lebih kami menjalin hubungan. Terlalu banyak hal terjadi, sampai membuatku bingung harus berbuat bagaimana. Seperti sekarang, ia tiba – tiba mendiamkan ku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ralat, bukan tidak jelas sebenarnya, jelas – bahkan sangat jelas. Kemarin Sehun berkata kalau dirinya sedang bosan denganku. Ya, hal ini yang membuatku menangis dan gundah sedari kemarin.

Aku hanya tak bisa mengerti harus bagaimana. Aku bingung. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya kali ini Sehun berkata kalau dirinya bosan padaku. Menjelang ulang tahunku, Tahun kemarin pun ini pernah terjadi.

_Flashback_

"_aku bosan. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, Lu. Aku muak dengan tingkahmu yang manja itu"_

_Tanganku bergetar sambil terus memegang Handphone ditelingaku. Air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan, akhirnya tumpah juga._

"_Tapi, Hunnie.. bukankah ini masih bisa dibicarakan? Kalau kau tidak suka aku manja padamu, aku bisa kok untuk tidak lagi bersikap seperti itu…" ucapku dengan nada bergetar dan memohon._

_Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, dan aku terus menangis saat itu._

"_Percuma. Aku juga sudah bosan, padamu Lu."_

_Jawaban Sehun bagaikan tusukan benda tajam yang menghujam hatiku. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan tega berkata seperti ini kepadaku. _

"_aku sangat menyayangimu, Hunnie. Aku.. aku tidak bisa, bahkan tidak kuat kalau harus berpisah denganmu" ucapku memohon _

_Hening. Terdengar helaan nafas Sehun diujung telpon. Aku sudah menahan agar air mataku tak keluar lagi, aku akan mendengar jawabannya._

"_baiklah. Kita coba lagi. Tapi, aku mau kita break selama liburan satu bulan ini. Tak ada komunikasi apapun sampai kita bertemu saat masuk kuliah nanti"_

"_apa? Satu bulan? Itu waktu yang sangat lama Sehun-ah. Aku tak yakin aku bisa kuat, aku pasti akan merindukanmu" _

"_sudahlah, Lu. Anggap saja ini jalan untuk introspeksi diri kita masing – masing. Toh selama satu bulan ini kita memang tidak bertemu, kau di China dan aku di Seoul. Itu pasti akan lebih mudah." Jawab sehun _

"_tapi hun-"_

"_satu bulan break, atau kita putus?" _

_Ancaman Sehun membuatku tidak dapat berkata apa – apa. Air mataku kembali jatuh dengan sendirinya. Kenapa sehun begitu mudah berkata demikian? Kenapa ia begitu ingin menjauhkan diri denganku selama itu? Apa ia betul – betul sudah bosan? Apa ia tidak mengingat sedikitpun kenangan dihubungan kami yang menginjak di tahun ke dua ini?_

_Semua pertanyaan muncul begitu saja di otakku. Aku sampai tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi._

"_Ne, kita break.." jawabku ragu-ragu_

"_baiklah, kita akan break. Kalau begitu kembalilah ke Seoul sekitar tanggal 22 april . Karena sebentar lagi perkuliahan akan di mulai"_

"_tapi-"_

"_aku tidak terima penolakan, Lu. Kau harus menurut jika kau masih menganggapku sebagai pacarmu. Baiklah, jaga dirimu, ne? bye"_

_Klik._

_Sehun memutuskan sambungan. Aku masih menatap layar handphone ku tak percaya. Aku break dengan Sehun selama sebulan, tanpa komunikasi. Bahkan ia menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Seoul tanggal 22. Padahal biasanya, ia menyuruhku untuk pulang ke Seoul lebih cepat karena sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganku. Tapi, yang lebih menyakitiku, adalah kenyataan bahwa mungkin saja Sehun lupa kalau 20 april adalah ulang tahunku. Dan aku sangat ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunku itu bersamanya, seharian. Seperti 1 tahun lalu. _

"luhannie.." suara itu menyadarkan ku dari lamunan.

"ah. Ne. Sehunnie" jawabku sambil mendekatinya

"Park Seosangnim sedang tidak ada. Kau ingin pulang bersamaku?"

Aku memandang Sehun dengan bingung, dia barusan menawariku untuk pulang bersama? Tidak salah?

"tapi, bukannya kau-"

"ah lupakan saja. Kajja kita pulang, baby" ujarnya seraya merangkulku.

Aku tak tau harus merasa senang atau malah curiga dengan perubahan sikap Sehun yang begitu cepat. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku memilih senang karena Sehun sudah mulai bersikap biasa padaku. Walaupun rasa sakit dihatiku masih ada.

* * *

Author POV

Hari – hari yang dilalui Luhan mulai membaik. Hubungannya dengan Sehun pun mula kembali seperti biasanya, mesra. Xiumin pun ikut senang dengan hal ini. Walaupun, ia masih agak sedikit kesal dengan sikap Oh Sehun yang dianggapnya sangat semena-mena terhadap Luhan.

Minggu yang sangat cerah, hari libur yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh Luhan. Karena hari ini, ia akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Sebuah kejutan untuk Namjachingunya Oh Sehun yang akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi. Sedari tadi, Luhan sibuk mengamati setiap detail barang yang ada didepannya.

"apa lagi yang kurang ya?" pikir Luhan

"ah ya, aku butuh Origami !"

Luhan mengobrak abrik laci meja belajarnya untuk mencari kertas Origami yang kemarin dibelinya bersama Sehun. Matanya berbinar – binar setelah melihat kertas itu. Ia pun mengeluarkannya. Lalu kembali membuka Laptopnya dan memperhatikan satu per satu gambar yang menunjukkan cara untuk membuat sesuatu. Ya, Luhan berencana akan membuat sebuah video Stop Motion sebagai kejutan untuk Sehun. Video itu berisi ratusan foto yang digabung menjadi 1 sehingga objeknya terlihat bergerak. Luhan membuat burung dari kertas Origami dan bintang kecil dari kertas panjangnya.

Menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk hanya membuat 100 buah burung dan 100 buah bintang kecil ini memang cukup melelahkan. Namun hal ini sangat menyenangkan bagi Luhan, apalagi ini dilakukannya hanya untuk orang tercintanya. Karena sedikit lelah, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar dan menelpon kekasihnya.

"yeoboseo."jawab sehun diseberang telpon

"Hunnie.." sapa Luhan girang

"ada apa Lu? Ada yang penting?"

Luhan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Sejak kapan ia harus mencari alasan hanya untuk sekedar menelpon kekasihnya sendiri?

"ah.. aniya. Aku hanya ingin menelponmu saja, Hunnie. Kau sudah makan?"

"oh, tentu saja sudah. Kalau tidak ada yang penting, aku tutup saja telponnya ya Lu. Aku sedang bersama teman – temanku ini."

"hah? Ne. ne. ya sudah, hati – hati kalau pulang cha-"

Tut.. Tut..

Sambungan pun terputus. Luhan menatap layar handphonenya bimbang. Sebetulnya apa yang tengah terjadi di hubungan mereka? Kenapa sikap Sehun bisa dengan mudahnya berubah – ubah seperti itu. Bahkan diakhir telponnya, sehun tak mau mendengar kata-kata Luhan.

"ah sudahlah. Mungkin memang ia sedang sibuk. Sebaiknya, kulanjutkan ini semua. Keburu larut malam"

Luhan pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Ia larut dalam kegiatannya sampai waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. karena rasa kantuk dan lelah yang sangat hebat Luhan pun sampai tertidur diatas meja belajarnya dengan layar Laptop yang masih menyala.

Hari – hari yang ditunggu Luhan pun tiba, hari ini hari jum'at tanggal 12 April. Hari ulang tahun kekasihnya, Sehun. Luhan telah mempersiapkan segalanya, termasuk kado serta video yang ia buat sebagai kejutan. Luhan telah berencana untuk memberi kejutan dengan membawa kue serta kadonya ke rumah Sehun. Hatinya sangat bahagia, ia tak henti – hentinya tersenyum, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya ketika ia memberikan kejutan tersebut.

Setelah dirasa siap, malam itu Luhan pergi bersama Xiumin untuk menemui Sehun dirumahnya. Luhan memang sengaja untuk tidak memberi tahu kedatangannya kepada Sehun, sebagai bagian dari kejutannya ini. Setelah sampai didepan rumah yang cukup besar, Luhan segera mengambil Kue Tart yang telah ia siapkan di bagasi lalu meminta Xiumin untuk menyalakan lilin dengan angka 21 itu.

"Xiumin, tolong kau saja yang masuk. Dan ajak Sehun turun, aku akan menunggu disini" ujar Luhan dengan wajah yang berbinar – binar

"ne, kau tenang saja Lu. Aku akan membantumu. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu, ne? fighting!" ujar Xiumin

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum memandangi Xiumin yang mulai masuk kedalam rumah kekasihnya. Ia sendiri bingung harus berbuat seperti apa, karena tak tahu kenapa ia begitu gugup kali ini. Dan merasa sangat takut, jikalau Sehun tidak menyukai apa yang telah dipersiapkannya. Luhan memandangi sekitarnya, melihat ada 2 mobil terparkir. Mobil yang sangat familiar bagi Luhan, itu pasti mobil Chanyeol dan Tao. Mungkin mereka berdua juga ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Sehun, pikir Luhan.

Tiba – tiba pintu rumah Sehun terbuka, Sehun keluar dan disambut oleh Luhan yang telah menunggunya dengan Kue tart ditangannya.

"Happy Birthday Sehunnie" ucap Luhan sambil mendekat kepada Sehun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu diikuti oleh Xiumin, Chanyeol dan Tao dibelakangnya.

"wah.. Luhan, kau sangat romantis sekali. Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkannya Sehun!" ujar Chanyeol. Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Ia memandang Sehun dengan penuh harap. Karena sedari tadi Sehun hanya terdiam memandangi Luhan.

"kau kenapa, hunnie? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Luhan hati – hati

"ahhh.. aniya. Terima kasih, Chagia.. aku tak menyangka kau akan memberikanku kejutan seperti ini" jawab sehun sambil memeluk Luhan lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepala Luhan. Seketika wajah Luhan merona, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu didepan teman – temannya.

"ah kalian ini bikin aku iri saja. Cepat tiup lilinnya, Sehun!" seru Tao

"ne.. ne"

"tunggu dulu! Sebelum kau meniup lilinnya, kau harus make a wish dulu Hunnie." Ujar Luhan

Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu kemudian meniup lilin yang berada didepannya.

"waaah.. kalau begitu, berikan padaku kuenya! Kau dengan Sehun berduaan saja, kami akan masuk dan memakan kue ini!"

"eh! Kau enak saja, ini kue untuk Sehun. Bukan untukmu!" ujar Xiumin

Luhan hanya tersenyum memandangi mereka. "tidak apa, kalian makan saja. Tapi, sisakan untuk Sehun, ne?" ucap luhan seraya menyerahkan kue tart nya kepada Chanyeol yang disambut sorak kegembiraan oleh Chanyeol dan Tao.

Sehun mengajak Luhan naik ke atas kamarnya. Dan membiarkan Chanyeol, Kai dan Xiumin memakan kue di ruang tengah. Setibanya dikamar, suasana canggung tercipta diantara mereka.

"Hunnie, kalau aku boleh tau, tadi kau memohon apa dalam doamu?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak kekasihnya tersebut, "tentu aku memohon agar kita terus bersama, Luhannie" jawab Sehun sambil mengecup pelan bibir Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum menahan malu. Ia selalu tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah ketika diperlakukan Sehun seperti tadi. Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka kini telah bersatu. Sehun mulai melumat bibir tipis milik Luhan dengan lembut serta menghisap kecil bibir bawahnya, disambut dengan erangan Luhan

"enggghh..hmmh…"

Bibir Sehun mulai mengeksplor setiap senti leher Luhan yang mulus tanpa cacat, ia mengecup lembut setiap sisinya.

"hunnie.. kau. Hhhh.."

Tanpa sadar, timbul bercak – bercak merah disekitar leher luhan akibat perbuatan Sehun. Setalah puas, Sehun tersenyum memandangi kekasihnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Luhan,

"Saranghae, Luhannie" bisik Sehun

Luhan yang masih belum bisa mengontrol dirinya akibat perbuatan yang baru saja dilakukan Sehun, hanya bisa tersenyum dan memandang sayu kekasihnya.

"nado saranghae, Sehunnie"

Lalu kemudian mereka berdua saling berpelukan. Luhan tau, ini merupakan momen yang paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya setelah apa yang mereka berdua alami belakangan ini. Setidaknya ia masih bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun masih menyayanginya. Walaupun mungkin tidak sebesar dulu, tapi Luhan percaya Sehunnya masih tetap yang dulu.

* * *

Luhan POV

Entah kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak semenjak pulang dari rumah Sehun. Memang ia tidak menunjukkan gelagat aneh namun entah kenapa sedari tadi otakku berpikiran yang macam – macam tentangnya. Terlebih ketika ia memaksaku untuk pulang dengan alasan agar aku dapat berisitirahat karena besok masih ada perkuliahan. Aku tau ia perhatian terhadapku tetapi ini aneh, sangat aneh malahan. Biasanya, ketika aku sudah berada di kamarnya, ia akan terus memaksaku agar tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari kasurnya. Tapi ini? Ah sudahlah..

Pagi ini, aku dikejutkan oleh nada dering handphone ku yang keras. aku terbangun dan berusaha melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding. 09.00. ternyata aku baru tertidur sekitar 3 jam. Aku beralih mengambil handphone yang kuletakkan di atas nakas, ternyata Tao yang menelpon ku. Ada apa ya anak itu menelpon ku sepagi ini.

"yeoboseo.." sapa ku dengan nada malas – malasan

"Luhan, mianhe mengganggumu sepagi ini."

"gwenchana, Tao-ah. Memang ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"hmmmmm…."

Entah kenapa mendengar nada suara Tao, perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Seperti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan disampaikan olehnya.

"begini, Lu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah hubunganmu dengan Sehun baik – baik saja?" Tanya nya hati – hati

Aku merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Tao, "tentu saja, walaupun belakangan ini aku sering bertengkar dengannya. Tapi, kau lihat sendiri kan tadi malam kami seperti biasanya? Ada apa, Tao-ah?"

"ne.. aku akan memberi tau kau sesuatu yang kulihat tadi malam, Lu."

"a.. apa?" tanyaku gugup. Aku yakin ini adalah sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjadi jawaban dari perubahan sikap Sehun terhadapku belakangan ini.

"tadi malam, setelah kau pulang. Aku melihat seseorang datang kerumah Sehun, dan mereka berduaan di kamar sampai pagi ini aku lihat namja itu baru keluar dari kamar Sehun."

Bagai di sambar petir. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kenyataan yang kuterima harus sepahit ini, dipagi hari. air mataku dengan lancarnya jatuh, aku tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit ini.

"si.. siapa yeoja itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanyaku dengan nada parau

"ne. kau mengenalnya, Lu. Dia.. dia.. Baekhyun. Te.. man sekelas kita"

Handphoneku jatuh begitu saja dari tangan. Seluruh tubuhku lemas, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kuhadapi sekarang. Apakah ini kenyataan?

Apa ini jawaban yang menjelaskan sepenuhnya perubahan sikap Sehun terhadapku? Baekhyun. Yeoja sempurna yang pernah aku kenal. Mata sipitnya yang tak lepas dari bubuhan eyeliner, rambutnya yang indah dan selalu tergerai sempurna dibahunya, serta suara emasnya yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya bernyanyi akan terpesona. Dan aku cukup sadar diri untuk memahami alasan sehun lebih memilih Baekhyun daripada aku. Dia terlalu sempurna, aku bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirinya.

Tapi kenapa bisa dia? Selama ini aku tak pernah melihat Sehun berdekatan atau bahkan mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Kami memang sekelas, dan selama dikelas, sehun selalu berada disampingku. Bahkan sekalipun tidak pernah aku memergokinya tengah memperhatikan perempuan lain, sekalipun Baekhyun. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dikepalaku, sampai aku sendiri tidak bergitu mengerti harus terus berpikiran positif atau malah sebaliknya.

Aku masih terduduk lemas dikasur. Mataku hanya dapat memandang kosong kedepan. Sisa air mata masih menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Xiumin menatapku prihatin. Aku tau keadaanku sangat mengenaskan saat ini. Xiumin memang kusuruh datang. Setelah aku menceritakan segalanya kepadanya, ia hanya bisa terdiam sepertiku, tak percaya. Tiba – tiba aku mengambil handphoneku, dan men-dial nomer yang sudah sangat kuhapal. Nomer Sehun..

"yeoboseo. Ada apa, Lu?" tanyanya

Aku masih terdiam, suaranya masih sama. Tapi mungkin dari nadanya saja aku sudah dapat mengetahui, suara lembut itu bukan milikku lagi.

"apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu, hunnie?" tanyaku dengan nada parau

Sehun terdiam sebentar, seakan telah mengetahui apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang. "apa?"

"siapa yeoja yang tadi malam, bersamamu?"

Hening lagi.

"itu Baekhyun. Kau jangan berpikir macam – macam, kami tidak ada apa – apa."

Aku tersenyum miris, bahkan dari nada bicaranya saja aku sudah dapat mengangkap kalau ia dan baekhyun bukan hanya sekedar teman biasa.

"lalu, hubungan kita ini seperti apa, hunnie?" tanyaku hati – hati

"hmm.. sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mengatakannya sejak lama. Aku ingin kita putus, Lu. Aku merasa diantara kita sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi. Aku sudah menunggu selama hampir dua tahun dihubungan kita untuk melihatmu merubah sikapmu menjadi seperti yang aku inginkan, tapi ternyata kau tak pernah bisa berubah"

Aku tersentak mendengar jawabannya. Apa maksudnya ? sehun memutuskanku dengan alasan lain? Hanya lewat telpon?

"sifat mana lagi yang kau maksud? Bukankah kau memutuskanku hanya karena yeoja itu?"

"bukan. Kau tidak perlu berburuk sangka dengan Baekhyun, keputusanku murni karena memang aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapi sikapmu yang manja dan egois itu!"

Lihat, bahkan ia membela yeoja itu! Aku membencimu sehun, sangat!

"yasudah, jika itu maumu"

Aku menutup telpon lalu menghambur ke pelukan Xiumin yang sedari tadi mentapku penuh Tanya. Tangisku semakin menjadi, Xiumin memelukku dan mencoba menenangkanku. Tapi aku tak bisa, ini terlalu cepat. Ini terlalu sakit. Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia tega memutuskanku hanya lewat telpon. Apakah hubunganku yang dengan susah kupertahankan harus berakhir sekarang?

"kenapa Lu?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin menyadarkanku,

"Sehun memutuskan hubunganku dengannya"

Xiumin menatapku tak percaya, namun sdetik kemudian Ia memelukku yang masih terus saja menangis.

* * *

2 minggu kemudian

Aku menatap miris kepada sepasang namja dan yeoja yang dengan angkuhnya lewat didepan mataku. Mereka adalah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sehun melirikku sekilas, dan berlalu dengan diiringi canda tawanya dengan Baekhyun. Sakit, itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Mereka resmi berpacaran seminggu setelah Sehun memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Waktu mendengar mereka berpacaran, keaadanku lebih parah dari ini, aku menangis seharian rasanya aku tidak percaya kalau ini adalah kenyataan. Aku bahkan terus berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi dan ketika aku bangun semuanya akan hilang. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ini adalah kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi.

Sekelebat bayangan ingatan ku dengannya terputar begiu saja di pikiranku. Bagaikan film romantis yang tak ada ujungnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, kami memang pernah saling menyayangi dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat. sungguh aku tidak menyesali jika sehun melakukan ini semua padaku, aku hanya menganggap ini bagian dari pelajaran hidup yang harus kuhadapi. Hanya saja, jika boleh sehun. Aku terlalu menyayangi nya. Sangat.

Penghianatan ini membuatku sangat trauma. Penghianatan yang dilakukan orang orang tersayangku dan seorang "teman". Aku bahkan tidak mengerti lagi apa arti "teman" sesungguhnya. Teman yang kutau, akan selalu mensupport kita apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, kalau sampai mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga dari hidup kita, itu namanya bukan teman. Tapi pencuri. Pencuri adalah orang yang diam – diam iri dengan apa yang kita miliki dan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya walaupun dengan cara busuk sekalipun. Itulah yang kupikirkan, tentang Byun Baekhyun. "Teman" ku.

Aku menarik kata – kataku kalau aku membenci Sehun, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku hanya belum bisa menerima, kalau dia dapat mencintai orang lain selain aku. Aku menyentuh sebuh cincin yang masih melingkar dijari tengahku. Sebuah cincin dengan permata berbentuk segitiga berwarna pink dan dikelilingi permata putih kecil disekitarnya. Benda yang sangat sempurna di mataku. Cincin ini merupakan pemberian Sehun waktu ulang tahunku kemarin. Masih jelas terbayang bagaimana bahagianya aku saat Sehun memberikan cincin indah ini dan memasangkannya dijariku. Aku merasa sebagai makhluk yang paling bahagia saat itu, karena aku dicintai oleh makhluk bernama Sehun.

Tidak terasa air mataku jatuh kembali, aku memasukkan cincin pemberian Sehun kedalam saku celanaku. Mengelap sisa air mata yang dengan mudahnya jatuh.

"aku harus melupakannya.."

Iya, harus. Disaat terpuruk seperti ini, hanya ada dua pilihan. Tetap terpuruk atau bangkit. Aku memilih untuk bangkit karena Aku percaya, Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan diluar batas kemampuanku. Jika Tuhan memisahkanku dengan Sehun, itu artinya Tuhan telah menyiapkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik untuk kehidupanku di masa yang akan datang. Dan itu artinya, aku harus terus melangkah maju ke depan. Sakit memang, luka ini akan terus ada seperti sebuah paku yang ditancapkan ke dinding lalu kita cabut paksa. Pasti akan menimbulkan lubang di dinding itu. Walaupun kecil, tapi masih tetap berbekas. Begitu pula dengan luka dihatiku, walaupun aku telah memaafkan dan mencoba melupakan Sehun tapi sakit hati ku masih akan tetap ada. Ini untuk mengingatkan ku bahwa aku pernah terluka dan bangkit.

Hanya waktu yang dapat menyembuhkan yang sakit. Menguatkan yang rapuh. Memberi bahagia kepada mereka yang ingin berusaha. Cinta akan selalu ada. Walaupun bukan dari orang yang sama.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa berharap mereka berdua bahagia. Sehingga aku dapat menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri tanpa harus terbayang akan kenanganku dengan Sehun. Biarkan ini menjadi kenangan yang mungkin manis di 2 tahun hubunganku dengannya. Walaupun tidak semanis gula, setidaknya aku dapat mengambil pelajaran bahwasanya, kita tidak perlu mempercayai orang lain sepenuhnya kecuali diri kita sendiri dan Tuhan. Dan kita juga tidak harus mencintai orang lain lebih dari kita mencintai diri kita sendiri.

Tapi,

"Saranghae, Sehunnie…"

**end**

huaaa, gimana gimana ? Makasih readers yang sudah nyempetin baca cerita adari author amatiran kayak aku huhu dan maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa. Xoxo :*


End file.
